Xyxia
by ElegantButler
Summary: Demyx gives birth to a half-Heartless/half-Nobody.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts – 358/2 Days: Xyxia

By Axel Ingleson

-Chapter 01-

Demyx was in China battling a Heartless when it suddenly pounced upon him, driving it's stinger into his abdomen.

Wounded, he opened a portal back home and staggered through.

Over the next week, he grew weak and ill. He lay on his bed, his abdomen swollen. Finally, after the tenth day, he felt something vanish from his abdomen. A moment later, it appeared on the bed beside him.

It was humanoid in shape, pale as a ghost. Its fingernails were long pearly claws and its hair, shaped like a mulhawk similar to Demyx's, was a mass of silver spikes. It had Demyx's eyes.

Demyx watched, awestruck, as it grew overnight from a tiny baby to an apparent adolescent. As its body grew, so did its strength and intelligence. Demyx decided that his son needed a name.

"Xyxia," he said, quietly.

The next morning, before Demyx woke, Xyxia slipped quietly out of the room, first putting on one of Demyx's outfits. He was exploring the Castle That Never Was when he entered the Grey Area.

Axel, Roxas, and Xion were in the room talking when he walked in.

"Good morning," Axel yawned. Then he saw that it wasn't Demyx he was speaking to. "Who… I mean what are you?"

"My mother named me Xyxia," the half-Nobody/half-Heartless replied, his voice almost musical. Almost.

"Your mother?" Roxas inquired.

"The one with the mulhawk," Xyxia explained.

"Demyx had a baby?" Xion blinked. "No wonder he wasn't feeling well last week."

Demyx walked into the room a moment later. "Xyxia, you must be more careful. If Saïx catches you, he might decide you're a danger to this castle and hire someone to destroy you."

"Relax," Axel shrugged, "he'd probably ask me, and I won't do it."

"Thanks, Axel," Demyx sighed in relief.

"Yes," Xyxia agreed, "thank you."

Saïx walked into the room a moment later.

"What is that thing?" he demanded.

Xyxia glared at him. "I'm not a thing, thank you."

"Don't talk back to your superiors," Saïx warned. "You're lucky I don't order your destruction right now. You have a week to prove yourself to this Organization. First tell me where you come from."

"I come from Demyx," Xyxia replied.

Saïx glared at Demyx. "I assume this is why you've been so ill lately."

Demyx nodded.

"Next time, be more careful on your missions. This is not a nursery."


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts – 358/2 Days: Xyxia

By Axel Ingleson

-Chapter 02-

"I don't trust that thing," Saïx told Axel. "Keep an eye on it. If it gets in our way, destroy it."

"No," Axel put his foot down. "I will not harm Demyx's son."

"His _son_ as you call that thing is half-Heartless. They're our enemy. You _will_ destroy it if it gets in our way. Have I made myself clear?"

"Now, now, gentlemen," said a voice from the doorway, "there's no need to argue."

"Lord Xemnas," Saïx bowed. "I'm sorry. But Axel refuses to cooperate."

"Saïx wishes me to kill Demyx's son," Axel explained. "I told him I wouldn't. I'm honestly tired of doing his dirty work."

"You don't have to," Xemnas assured him. "There'll be no further executions of Organization members or their young. Now, tell me more about Demyx's son."

"The creature is half-Heartless, sire," Saïx complained. "It should be eliminated before it destroys us."

"He's humanoid," Axel pointed out. "And intelligent. Plus he's shown no sign of belligerence."

"His intelligence doesn't make him safe," Saïx warned. "If anything, it makes him more of a threat. One which must be eliminated if he gets in the way."

Demyx had had enough. He turned and glared at Saïx, which was about as successful as a kitten trying to look threatening.

"Leave my son alone," he growled. "I'll take responsibility for his actions if it comes to it."

"Fine," Saïx growled. "Be warned, however, if he presents a danger to this Organization, both he and you will be eliminated."

"Not by me," Axel pointed out.

"There are others in this Organization who will gladly dispose of the creature Demyx spawned." Saïx warned. "Make no mistake, that thing will be destroyed along with its mother if they pose a threat."

"Demyx is no threat," Axel reminded him.

"Unless you count the danger of tripping over him when he falls asleep during a battle," Roxas kidded.

"I do _not_ fall asleep during battle!" Demyx protested.

"Just kidding!" Roxas laughed.

Demyx glared for a moment, then joined in the laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts – 358/2 Days: Xyxia

By Axel Ingleson

-Chapter 03-

Demyx watched as Xyxia packed a few items. Some spells, a few healing potions, and a very dangerous sitar with sharp edges that Demyx didn't fully approve of.

"Must you?" Demyx inquired.

"What's wrong, mother?"

"I just don't approve of violence," Demyx sighed. "Still, it wouldn't be fair to risk your life over my beliefs. Just promise me you won't fight unless it's absolutely necessary."

"I promise," Xyxia nodded.

"Be careful out there," Demyx pleaded.

"I will," Xyxia promised.

Bidding goodbye to his mother Demyx, Xyxia quietly departed from the Castle That Never Was.

DiZ and Namine stood by Sora's sleeping pod, both concerned about the effect that Roxas and Xion were having on the sleeper's memories.

Neither of them noticed as a third party appeared behind them in the chamber.

"What's in there?" Xyxia inquired.

DiZ turned and was about to attack when Namine stopped him.

"He's the son of a pacifist," she explained. "He's no threat to us unless we pose one to him."

"A pacifist," DiZ mused. "You mean the sitar player."

Namine nodded. "Demyx." She turned to Xyxia. "What is your name?"

"Xyxia," he told her. "Demyx is my mother."

"And your father?"

"A creature called Storm Rider," Xyxia explained. "I plan to seek it out at some point."

"Not wise," DiZ told him. "Storm Rider is quite dangerous. Your mother was lucky to get away alive. Although why the creature chose to impregnate him…"

"Whatever the reason," Namine pointed out, "Xyxia here might make a good messenger."

"Perhaps so," DiZ agreed. "Take a message back to your mother. Tell him that we plan to take down Organization XIII. However, if he wishes. He, Axel, Roxas, and Xion may join us."


End file.
